Talk:GAME Update V2/@comment-95.222.27.174-20190208003043/@comment-178.164.223.174-20190209021310
@ 132.170.27.255 My anger was not directed AT YOU there are a buncha members here that lurk around here dont do shit for themselves but try at least throw shit at you while they are here... pfff Anyhow back to YOU ! I dont think it would be that big of a task to create a time spent validation to the game... this way you cant run into problems like me on a test account that 23 hours AFTER it gets created the DN event starts off ! This is just a lame ass MOFO developement groups idea of how things are done... Being put together... its nonsense from the start... filling up with bots... not a bad idea but the bots must be limited ! ( saw the change from yesterday (1st day) to todays (2nd day) ranklist ? Think its pretty obvious... ) Same footing... this is just a mirage for these 3 weeks at best but gotta tell you that my main deck is beyond 8k now so if they are ready to pay for these 3 weeks let them eat cake ! lol Besides I already pointed out a weak player rushing through the game with the event cards will only result in a big suffering later on... And who stands tall ? Thats absolutely up to everyones stash and items recollection since we are not playing each other only some tasks or tin cans ! lol To be honest skipping or not an event or two... thats entirely up to the persons mentality ! I for one have most of the cards but really could live without them coz they are just trash to me... So like BPW event which was a scamparade was absolutely droppable for good ( yeah right LIGHT MYTHIC and ability... but its a shit card without its boost and is not a set card sooo... trash ! lol ) spent your precious time with it spent all gold/box/ruby you had in stash yet the most players failed coz of some error in the codings and syncings and whachamacallits and server errors and on and on and on... lol Meantime YOU could have prepared well enough for this VM event with money/box/rubies AND set cards in play ! So here we are at mentality you go for all cards or just those that you need ?! Coz if you want it all prepare your wallet big time ! I WONT PAY for free online games but that is my choice ! Specially when its a scam ! lol So yeah I WOULD drop many events ( first one was okay first is first ! lol ) coz they only produce cards that I never will use hence I dont need it ! Many will argue BUT THE DUNGEONS !!! I say FUCK THE DUNGEONS !!! If you looked at its system its designed for an insane amount of time and Im not gonna spend em here ! You mentioned the tournament cards but have you decided which set is for you ? Dont recommend to do it simultaneously... thats another years work ! lol My advise since you have the Lady Butterfly go with nature set and boost em up till skyhigh like me ! If you reached at around 8k there wont be a problem with 3 week events either coz with smart play you can get many Heavenly coffers ! And yeah playing smatly WILL RESULT IN A STEAMROLL if theres no scam in play ! While the game is boring like a MOFO you can analize its system in work like me and a couple of other players are doing it as well which is very useful for you later on even can share intel with other players like I did with the chest map or Knepal and Pana133 with the ranklists reaction to your everyday play... but who knows what else can be found in this bug infested pile of turd ?! lol You will only know when you DO it and not just throw shit around at players like some ughm... fellas ! lol So best of luck with this event to YOU ! Hope you get em all ! lol